Corazón Medieval
by shionlover
Summary: Un universo alterno donde los personajes de Corazón de Melón viven en un mundo medieval y con criaturas fantásticas. No tengo idea de qué poner en el summary así que entren y lean...se necesitan OC's
1. Fichas

**Hola!**

**Estuve ausente por un tiempo pero volví :'D fui a los bosques de Japón para encontrarme a mí misma en un viaje espiritual...nah mentira, solo que no me llegaba la inspiración xDDD Intenté escribir un capítulo de alguno de mis fics y la fruta inspiración se fue de vacaciones y no ha regresado entonces fue como Fuck it, nuevo fic xDD Esta idea me vino así de POOF así que espero que les guste xD**

En el reino Amoris, la reina Rosalya fue expulsada de su legítimo trono gracias a la astucia de la bruja Debrah, que ahora ha tomado su lugar y reina importandole poco el pueblo. La ex reina sin poder hacer mucho, convoca a los más valientes del reino para lograr vencer a Debrah y así, destruir su legión del mal.

Vive una época medieval con brujas, hadas, dragones y más criaturas mágicas con los personajes de Amour Sucré.

De acuerdo chicas, es hora de las fichas.

**Nombre:**

**Físico:**

**Personalidad:**

**Clase:** _Aquí pueden escoger entre Guerrero, Hechicero, Gitano o Arquero. (Abajo les dejo una descripción de cada uno.)_

**Gustos y Disgustos:**

**Chico:** _(Cualquiera excepto Kentin)_

**Algún Extra:** _(opcional)_

_Guerrero: Batallan para probarse a sí mismos y proteger a otros, son valientes y tienen un gran corazón, siempre buscan la victoria a costa de lo que sea y le serán leal al que haya ganado su confianza como código de honor. Ellos serán los primeros en morir por alguien sin titubear un segundo. Son los más valorados del reino._

_Hechicero: Descendientes de linajes innatamente mágicos, usan la fuerza de los elementos, la luz y la oscuridad para el beneficio de ellos o los demás. Buscan siempre mejorar en sus hechizos, son muy soberbios, a la mayoría se les concede este poder sin que lo elijan, seleccionados por la providencia para esgrimir poderes que incluso ellos no comprenden completamente._

_Gitano: Para los gitanos la vida es una aventura sin fin donde nadie les dice qué hacer ni a dónde ir, siempre un paso por delante del peligro. Los gitanos cuentan con el carisma y la astucia para forzar la suerte a su favor. Sin saber nunca lo que les espera, están preparados para todo, siendo maestros de una gran variedad de habilidades, entrenándose ellos mismos como expertos manipuladores, ágiles acróbatas y/o acosadores sombríos._

_Arquero: Los arqueros necesitan una perfecta puntería, visión, agilidad y paciencia para lograr convertirse en un verdadero experto. La mayoría del tiempo se encuentran en lugares públicos esperando a que alguien los solicite para alguna tarea y conseguir así, infinidad de ganancia. Son ambiciosos y siempre buscan obtener lo que quieren. Muchos los toman como los ladrones de la sociedad._**  
><strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? Tal vez debería dejar de meterme en mundos fantasiosos...no, la verdad no xD dejen su ficha e intentaré publicar pronto los resultados.**

**SALUDOS!**


	2. Resultados

**Hola!**

**Whaaaat? Nunca me imaginé que a tantas les hubiera gustado esta idea xDD en fin, gracias por sus reviews :') pero desgraciadamente de las 11 que me mandaron su ficha, solo pude escoger 5...o algo así porque ODIO dejar gente fuera Dx abajo estan los detalles. **

**Las ganadoras:**

**Black Ross:**

Nombre:Jhoselyn Blackross  
>Físico:Cabello castaño claro, lacio con las puntas onduladas, sus ojos son celestes, su piel es clara como la nieve, es de baja estatura, destaca por su belleza, , a pesar de eso es una persona con una fuerza destacable.<br>Personalidad:Es una persona fría con los extraños, mas con los que la fastidian por sus estatura, pero en realidad ella quiere ser gentil y amable, su actitud es así por naturaleza, siempre la contratan gracias a su trabajo, usa ropas gastadas y viejas, a pesar de su gran dinero.  
>Clase: su madre era una gitana, de buen carácter, pero falleció cuando la reina Debrah gobernó, a pesar de que su madre quería que ella fuera una gitana, decidió derArquera, a pesar de los demás Arqueros, ella no es codiciosa, ella da un poco de sus ganancias a algunos pobres que no tienen para un pan, es con un Robín Hood versión humana, a pesar de edo su nombre para su trabajo es "Arquera celestial" es la mejor arquera, que usa algunas habilidades de los gitanos, por eso es una de las mejores.<br>Gusto y disgustos:Ama estar trepada en los arboles, le gusta ver los cielos azules, ama los animales, en el bosque interactúa con cualquiera, ama ser arquera, aunque también le gusta cantar, le disgusta el reinato de la reina Debrah, odia a esa persona, odia a las hipócritas y a la gente que se cree la gran cosa, odia eso y a los arqueros que son codiciosos.  
>Chico:Armin<br>Extra:Es muy insultada por su estatura. _**(Tu personaje en físico me recordó a Robina de Dragonfable xD) **_

**Fuckthehopes:**

Nombre: Scarlett Araneda  
>Físico: Una chica de complexión ni tan delgada ni llenita, de estatura normal (1.67) con piel algo tostada (tampoco es negra ni blanca como la leche xD) con ojos color verde esmeralda y pestañas abundantes, cabello color negro azabache con unas pocas mechas muy rubias, su rostro es muy aniñado por lo que nunca parece de su edad, tiene una cicatriz e el lado derecho de la mejilla, aunque siempre la cubre con una bufanda que lleva hasta la nariz, sólo se la quita cuando está con gente a la que le tiene confianza. Nariz pequeña y respingona, con labios algo delgados pero rosas pálido.<br>Personalidad: Es muy arriesgada y divertida, nunca deja de estar alegre, incluso cuando está peleando. Optimista hasta el cuello y le gusta hacer sonreír a la gente aunque sea un poco. No le gusta odiar porque siente que ya existe odio suficiente en el mundo, protege a sus más allegados y es bastante leal, es inocente e ingenua a veces, por lo que siempre se aprovechan de ella aunque nunca se ha dado cuenta, responsable con lo que debe y a veces celosa.  
>Clase: Gitano<br>Gustos y disgustos: El dinero, lo dulce, ama los animales ya que cree que son más fieles que las personas y estos no se corrompen, le gustan las manzanas (Es hija de Ryuk e.e okno) Le disgusta la gente que se mete con todos, los corruptos y también aquellos que no son lo que parecen.  
>Chico: Viktor<br>Algún extra: No tiene padres ni hermanos biológicos, la crió un buen amigo de su padre, pero ella siempre lo sintió como un padre, él murió de viejo y ella tuvo que valerse por sí misma.

**Forever. Ayato. Yui21**

Nombre: Sasha Garcia  
>Fisico: Es una chica de cabello negro hasta la cadera, Atado en una coleta que llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, Ojos carmin como el color de la sangre, Mide 1.73, Su fisico es normal, No tiene tanto pecho, Pero tampoco no signifique que no tenga,<br>Personalidad: Es muy paciente, Valiente y no le teme a nada, La primera que estara cuando sus amigas le pidan ayuda sera ella, Es seria la mayoria de las veces, Es muy dificil sacarla de su zona de tranquilidad, Pero si algun dia la sacas de sus casillas, Una explocion a nivel mundial habra... Con sus amigas es muy amable y pervertida, Pero siempre y cuando sus amigas no hagan nada loco  
>Clase: Gitana<br>Gustos: Le encanta correr en caballo, Los perros, Los niñitos que se acercan para hablar sobre su arco, Las fresas, La gente que le pide ayuda (Pero que no exagera)  
>Disgustos: No le gusta que le digan "Vampiro" por el color de sus ojos, Y nada mas Ahi si quieres poner alguno tu, Te lo dejo a ti XD<br>Chico: Nathaniel  
>Extra:- Ama cantar mientras tiene que asesinar a alguien malo<br>-Es un muy sigilosa  
>-Odia a su familia por querer que ella se casara con alguien que tenia dinero, Y a su hermano mayor por casi violarla<p>

**Selegna Sorensic **

Nombre: Bastet Kane

Fisico: Tiene ojos color rojo sangre, tiene cabellos largo color negro y casi siempre lo amarra en una trenza de lado, es de estatura muy baja para su edad, su ropa es de colores oscuros, es de piel muy palida casi blanca.

Personalidad: Es una chica solitaria, muy inteligente, parece una chica inocente cuando la vez por primera vez pero luego te das cuenta de que no lo es, tiene un vocabulario muy amplio, su humor es sarcastico, es fria y cruel pero amable con las personas que aprecia o para conseguir algo(es muy dificil estar en esta lista y de su familia solo su hermano esta en ella) le gusta hacer bromas tanto pesadas como blancas, ama leer historias de terror y misterio, le gusta dormir al aire libre y ama dormir. Es muy sadica, solo le importa su bienestar propio y te ayudara si eso tiene algun beneficio para ella o le pagas bien

Clase: Arquera

Gustos: Los felinos principalmente los gatos negros, leer, los acertijos, los retos, las emociones fuertes, las arañas, los reptiles, hacer bromas, molestar a la gente con cosas que ellos no entienden

Disgustos: La gente conformista, el color rosa, los insectos, detesta la traición, los lugares cerrados pues tiene claustrofobia

Chico: Castiel

Extra: Tiene un hermano 6 años mayor que es guerrero, sus padres murieron en una batalla pues al igual que su hermano ellos eran guerreros, su familia siempre a sido de guerreros y ella es la unica arquera en muchas generaciones _**(Todavía espero el siguiente capítulo de Una vida en Hogwarts Dx)**_

**isa96magica: **

nombre: Isabel Flores  
>fisico: su figura es normal no es muy delgada, es alta, cabello largo lacio un poco mas arriba de la cintura de color negro, ojos cafes oscuro, piel morena<br>personalidad: es una chica que se esfuerza para conseguir sus metas, es alegre siempre sonrie, se enoja con dificultad, le gusta ayudar, es muy honesta  
>clase: hechicera<br>gustos y disgustos:le gusta estar algunas veces sola para pensar y relajarse, le gusta las comidas dulces y cantar,le gustan los animales le disgusta que la gente mienta y mas cuando son cercanas a ella que se aprovechen de la gente  
>chico: Lysandro<br>algun extra: vive sola ya que no tiene familia

**Como verán fueron muchas fichas, pero no quería dejar nadie fuera de esto, así que agregué a Viktor (Puse sus nombres en papelitos y prácticamente los metí a un sombrero y saqué uno al azar), después pensé en meter a Thales, Alexy, Dimitry, Jade, etc pero son demasiadas parejitas y se me fríe el cerebro de escribir con tantos personajes...el punto es que Iris, Violeta, Kim, Peggy, etc. iban a aparecer en algún momento de la historia con algún papel mínimo, entonces lo que se me vino a la mente fue, hacer crecer un poco ese papel y ponerlas a ustedes en vez de ellas. ¿Les parece? :'D No tendrán pareja, pero harán algo relevante en la historia :3 ustedes díganme su opinión.**

**Ahora, estoy a nada de terminar proyectos, exámenes, tareas y estaré al fin libre, entonces les pido paciencia y podré hacer los capítulos con calma, también les pido un poco de comprensión porque como verán son MUCHOS personajes y quiero que este fic quede hermoso :')**

**Sin más que decir, agradezco su interés en esta locura hecha por mí, pronto volveré con ustedes y espero que les guste lo que va a venir.**

**SALUDOS!**


	3. El reino Amoris

**Hola!**

**Aquí está el primer capítulo de este fic, apenas y pude encontrar un espacio para poder hacerlo porque los malditos exámenes y proyectos me quieren ver muerta Dx me costó un ovario y la mitad del otro lograr escribir este capítulo en esta semana así que espero que les guste.**

Amoris...Un vibrante reino lleno de vida. En él, criaturas mágicas y humanos viven día a día, forjando un mejor lugar para vivir, mientras son gobernados por la reina Rosalya. Una chica llena de compasión y amor, lista para ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesite…pero todo eso cambió antes de que alguien se lo hubiera imaginado.

Debrah, una bruja proveniente de otro reino, soñaba con poseer las tierras de Amoris. Hasta que ese día se cumplió…

-Te propongo un trato querida.-La bruja se encontraba frente a la reina, la cual estaba sentada en su trono, decidida a no mover ni un músculo.-Tú me cedes tu puesto y saldrás ilesa de esto.

Hace unos momentos, la bruja había atacado el castillo, pasando sin ningún problema a la guardia de la reina. Los guerreros que se encontraban con ella, prácticamente le suplicaron que se escondiera para no salir herida, pero ella no movió ni un solo dedo. Nunca se mostraría débil ante una bruja.

-Sobre mi cadáver.- Su voz era firme.

Debrah levantó una ceja para después sonreír macabramente. Estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo, pero una voz la detuvo a tiempo.

-¡Detente!-Un caballero de cabellos negros, al igual que sus ojos, apareció detrás de la bruja.

-¡Leigh!-Gritó la reina.-Te lo suplico, no hagas nada imprudente.

El chico hizo caso omiso y sacó su brillante espada. La bruja bufó.

-Patético.-Dijo para después con un hechizo lanzarlo contra la pared.-Terminaré contigo primero.-Comenzó a acercarse al pelinegro que apenas se estaba recuperando del golpe.

-¡No, espera!-Por primera vez Rosalya se alteró.-Mátame a mí, no a él.-Se levantó del trono de forma inconsciente.

-Después de todo, la reina tiene su punto débil.-Sonrió victoriosamente.-Esta bien, no lo mataré si tú aceptas darme el trono.

-¡No acepte!-Gritó Leigh dolido desde el suelo.

La reina lo pensó por unos momentos, observando a Leigh, luego a Debrah y al final el trono que tenía a sus espaldas.

-Acepto, pero no lastimes a más personas…-Cerró los puños y se mantuvo erguida esperando una respuesta de la bruja.

La corona que estaba en su cabeza, levitó por los aires hasta que quedó puesta en la cabeza de Debrah. Rosalya corrió a lado de su caballero y mejor amigo, se hincó y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó él con rostro afligido.

Ella no contestó, solamente sonrió de manera triste.

La bruja caminó hacia el trono, dando pequeños saltos. Se sentó y cruzó su pierna encima de la otra, acomodó su corona y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Diremos que la bella y joven reina Rosalya murió por una extraña enfermedad, pero antes de morir, cedió su trono a su hermosa prima, Debrah.-Dió pequeños aplausos para sí misma.

-No te saldrás con la tuya.-Caminó hacia la bruja pero la ex reina lo detuvo.

-Pero si ya lo hice.

Leigh la miró de forma desafiante, a lo que Debrah chasqueó los dedos. Inmediatamente los guardias del castillo entraron por la puerta.

-¿Llamó mi señora?-Habló uno de ellos.

-¿Mi señora?-El pelinegro los volteó a ver confundido.

-Están hechizados.-Le explicó Rosalya.-Mira sus ojos.

Los ojos de los soldados eran oscuros como la noche, ni siquiera se les podía notar la pupila. Una señal de estar bajo un hechizo.

-Llévenlos al calabozo.-Ordenó con un gesto de mano.

Los guardias, tomaron a la fuerza a Leigh y Rosalya. Ambos forcejearon, tratando inútilmente de soltarse. El pelinegro, con todas sus fuerzas, le dio un codazo al guardia que lo tenía agarrado y con firmeza, alejó a Rosalya de los demás guardias.

La tomó por el brazo y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron. No fue sencillo para la chica, después de todo llevaba un enorme vestido blanco y tacones muy altos, aún así, el chico no vaciló ni un segundo y siguió jalándola para que continuara corriendo.

-¡Que no escapen!-Gritó la nueva reina. Ahora tenían a más de veinte hombres pisandoles los talones.

Comenzaron a correr hacia la salida del castillo. Leigh escuchó la respiración entrecortada de Rosalya...A este paso no iban a llegar muy lejos. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Al llegar a la salida, en vez de alejarse del castillo, entró al establo, donde se encontraba la fiel amiga de Rosalya. Shadow. Una yegua árabe de color totalmente negro.

-Así será menos difícil viajar-Ayudó a la chica a subirse a la yegua y después se subió él, dirigiéndola fuera del establo.

La yegua corrió lo más rápido que pudo desde un principio, como si entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Muchos intentaron detener a Shadow, pero gracias a la rapidez lo único que lograban era ser lanzados unos cuantos metros a lo lejos.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó Rosalya mientras se sostenía fuertemente de la cintura de Leigh.

-Conozco un lugar…

* * *

><p>Antes de que anocheciera, llegaron al pueblo de Crilicia. Un pueblo muy tranquilo, en el cual era común la herbolaria y medicina. No había muchos habitantes, pero los pocos que había, era gente amable y trabajadora.<p>

Shadow ahora caminaba entre algunas casas del pueblo. No había gente fuera, puesto que las personas de ahí solían dormir desde tempranas horas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Preguntó la chica.

-Aquí estaremos a salvo.

Shadow se detuvo y ambos bajaron de ella. Leigh llamó a la puerta de una casa que tenían frente a ellos.

Un chico peliplateado y con heterocromía abrió la puerta. Abrió sus ojos bicolor en cuanto vio a Leigh.

-Hermano…-Dijo sorprendido.-¿Qué haces aqu-Ni siquiera terminó la frase cuando vio a la reina Rosalya.-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Era un chico que todavía era un adolescente, era obvio que era menos que Leigh, aún así, parecía que el ser apuesto estaba en la sangre.

-Lysandro, necesitamos escondernos.-El chico los dejó pasar sin hacer preguntas, o por lo menos hasta que entraron a la casa.

Los invitó a sentarse en la mesa del comedor y ahí Leigh, le explicó todo lo que había sucedido hace unas horas.

-¿Qué sucederá con Amoris ahora?-Preguntó todavía sin poder creerse una palabra de lo que le dijo su hermano.

-Me temo que nada bueno.-Habló por primera vez Rosalya.

-Por lo mientras tendremos que escondernos aquí.-Leigh hablaba de un tono muy serio.-Esa bruja no descansará hasta encontrarla y eso no lo puedo permitir.

-¿Qué hacemos con Shadow?-Preguntó Rosalya.-Nos van a encontrar fácilmente gracias a ella.

-Tal vez pueda hacer algo.-Lysandro intervino.-He estudiado magia estos últimos años y podría sacarle provecho.

-Eso sería fantástico.-Sonrió la ex reina cálidamente...

Una vez fuera de la casa, Lysandro se acercó a la yegua de forma cuidadosa. Shadow se puso un poco nerviosa al no saber qué era lo que sucedía.

-Prometo que no dolerá.-Intentó tranquilizarla, mientras tomaba con delicadeza su crin. Esto funcionó, por lo que la yegua se sintió menos tensa.

Lysandro colocó ambas manos en su lomo. Cerró los ojos y una luz comenzó a emanar de sus manos, empezando a expandirse por todo el animal, hasta que brilló como si de una estrella se tratase.

Rosalya y Leigh observaban detenidamente qué era lo que hacía el chico. Segundos después Shadow dejó de brillar. Ahora se veía diferente, lo que hizo que Rosalya quedara boquiabierta.

-Eso no es un caballo, es una vaca.-Señaló a su yegua.

Ya no era de color negro, ahora tenía manchas blancas por todo el cuerpo, tal y como una vaca.

-Quería que su color cambiara a blanco completamente...No funcionó.-Dijo pensativo el peliplata.-Tal vez deba practicar un poco más.

-Bueno, lo importante es que ya no la reconocerán así.-Leigh trató de calmar el ambiente incómodo que se había formado .

Rosalya suspiró…

* * *

><p>Cinco años han pasado desde que Debrah comenzó a reinar Amoris. Como lo habían esperado, el reino se convirtió en un caos. La comida comenzó a escasear y la pobreza incrementó. Muchos lugares fueron destruidos por seres malignos y demasiada gente murió, sin embargo, la nueva reina nunca hizo nada al respecto. Hubo sospechas de que la misma bruja había mandado a esas criaturas a destruir los pueblos.<p>

Tal y como Debrah lo prometió, dijo que Rosalya había muerto y a ella le habían cedido el trono. Al principio, los pobladores aceptaron el cambio tan repentino, pero después de algunos meses de ver que todo empeoraba, varios fueron a levantarse en armas contra la reina...Todos murieron en el intento.

Ahora Amoris, era un lugar de oscuridad, miedo, muerte, pobreza y tristeza.

Rosalya se acostumbró a vivir como campesina en Crilicia, haciéndose pasar como hermana de Leigh y Lysandro. Por otro lado, Lysandro mejoró en sus habilidades como mago con el paso del tiempo, ahora siendo un adulto responsable aunque descuidado, mientras que el pelinegro, trataba de mantener a salvo a su familia...

-Al parecer el pueblo de Aoessi fue destruído.-Leigh se acercó a su hermano y Rosalya para contarles las noticias que había leído en los periódicos.

Cambió de páginas hasta que un artículo le llamó la atención.

_**Por fin capturado. Castiel, el ladrón más conocido de Amoris.**_

-¿Qué lees?-Preguntó Rosalya. Leigh le extendió el periódico.-¿Por qué es el ladrón más conocido?

Ahora que ya no era reina, era mucho más difícil poder enterarse sobre gente y acontecimientos importantes.

-Se le conoce así porque siempre que lo intentaban atrapar lograba escapar. Aunque veinte personas lo atacaran, él siempre terminaba saliendo victorioso.-Explicó el pelinegro.

-Personas así deberían estar luchando contra Debrah en vez de estar encarcelados.-Leigh asintió ante el comentario de su hermano, pero Rosalya se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos.

-¡Lysandro, eres un genio!-Gritó a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó confundido.

-Nosotros no podemos hacer nada contra Debrah, pero si reclutamos a gente como él.-Señaló el periódico de manera exagerada.-Tal vez tengamos una oportunidad.

-¿Y cómo quieres encontrar a personas así?-El pelinegro parecía no tan seguro.

-En los periódicos siempre podemos encontrar gente que tal vez nos quiera ayudar. Sé que es una idea loca, pero es lo mejor que tenemos.

-Una idea muy loca.-Coincidió.-Pero me gusta…-Sonrió a la chica peliplateada que tenía enfrente y a su hermano.

Quién sabe con qué tipo de gente se encontrarían, pero de seguro serán los héroes que detendrán a la bruja Debrah...

**¿Qué tal? Esto fue como una larga introducción a la historia. En el próximo capítulo aparecerán algunos chicos y OC's. Puse a Lysandro como mago, Leigh de caballero y Castiel de ladrón...creo que quedan bien xD ¿Ustedes que piensan? **

**Los nombres de los pueblos fue una combinación rara de nombres que me encontraba por ahí, así que si suenan feo, ya sabrán por qué es xDD Lamento si hay algún error, pero es la una de la mañana y tengo clases y todavía necesito terminar un proyecto. Si me vieran ahorita parezco más muerta que viva, así que espero no haberme equivocado mucho.**

**Las amo chicas, nos leemos pronto.**

**SALUDOS!**


	4. Reclutamiento

**Hola!**

**Al fin vacacioneeees! Salí antes porque exenté todos mis exámenes (HA NEEERD) :'D ahora tendré mucho tiempo para actualizar yay! espero que lo disfruten. **

-¿Puedo dar mi opinión aquí?-Dijo Lysandro un poco cansado.

-Hubieras dado tu opinión antes de salir de casa.-Se quejó Leigh.

Los dos hermanos habían estado caminando desde hace una hora, mientras que Rosalya iba a lado de ellos, montada en su fiel corcel. Se dirigían a Celavia, donde se encontrarían con algunas de las personas que habían visto en los periódicos.

-Solo me pregunto la razón por la que confían en estas personas.-Lysandro no parecía contento.

-Simplemente confío.-Respondió la chica de lo más cómoda encima de Shadow.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, comenzaron a observar a la gente. No se no se veían felices, se podía observar que tenían hambre y estaban fatigados...en esto se había convertido Amoris.

-Vamos.-Dijo el caballero tratando de ignorar el triste paisaje.

Mientras iban caminando, pudieron visualizar a un par de guardias, escoltando a un chico de cabello rojizo. No parecía muy contento, pues llevaba esposas y los guardias lo estaban apuntando con unas lanzas gigantes.

-Él es Castiel.-Dijo emocionada Rosalya.-Vamos.-Shadow comenzó a seguir a los guardias en una distancia segura.

Los hermanos se voltearon a ver entre ellos. No parecía que fuera un tipo en el que pudieras confiar, pero aún así no cuestionaron a la peliplata.

Los guardias y el ladrón entraron a un gran lugar, lo que debía ser la cárcel. Rosalya sin pensarlo dos veces, se bajó de su yegua y entró al lugar. Lysandro y Leigh corrieron para alcanzarla.

Justo cuando entraron, estaban metiendo al ladrón en una celda. Uno de los guardias observó al trío.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?-Preguntó.

-Lo queremos a él.-Rosalya señaló al pelirrojo.

-¿A él?-Preguntaron los guardias al unísono.

Tal vez no fue una buena forma de comenzar un acuerdo con los guardias...

-¿A mí?-Dijo confundido.-¿Para qué me quieres muñeca?-Sonrió de una forma provocativa.

Si tan solo supiera a quién le estaba hablando, seguramente se sentiría como un idiota, pero gracias a la capucha color marrón que llevaba puesta, podía hacerse pasar por una campesina normal sin que nadie sospechara nada.

-Queremos hacerte un trato.-Intervino Leigh.

-No sé si ya lo notaron, pero estoy encarcelado.-Se señaló a sí mismo dentro de la celda.

-Además es imposible que hagan eso.-Explicó uno de los guaridas.-Órdenes de la reina Debrah.

-Estúpida bruja.-Murmuró el encarcelado.

-¡Calla!-Le ordenaron.

-Lys, ya sabes qué hacer.

El albino suspiró ante el comentario de la chica.

-En verdad espero que me perdonen, no es personal.-Con un movimiento de muñeca, lanzó un hechizo hacia los guardias, los cuales cayeron al suelo dormidos.

-Vaya, gracias. Me ahorraron el trabajo.-Dijo sonriente Castiel y de su bolsillo sacó la llave de su celda.

-¿Ya tenías la llave?-Preguntó sorprendida la peliplata.

-Soy un profesional.-Le guiñó un ojo para después salir de la celda.-Supongo que estoy en deuda con ustedes. ¿Cuál es el trato del que me querían hablar?

-Buscamos a gente con potencial.-Explicó Leigh.-Nuestra meta es derrocar a Debrah del trono.

Al decir esto, los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de par en par. Para después mostrar un amplia sonrisa.

-¿Están conscientes de que ese castillo es vigilado por miles de guardias, dragones y criaturas que los devorarían de un bocado?

-Si.-Rosalya se encogió de hombros.-¿Tú lo estás?

Castiel soltó una risa ronca.

-No sé quienes son ustedes, pero en realidad me agradan...Acepto.

El trío sonrió.

-Bien, tenemos uno.-Dijo Rosalya feliz.

-Si están buscando gente, les podría recomendar a alguien.-Castiel se acercó a ellos.-Se llama Sasha, pueden encontrarla al sur de aquí.

-¿No vienes con nosotros?-Preguntó el albino.

-No, tengo cosas que hacer. Deberíamos vernos mañana por la noche en la taberna de la ciudad. Así ustedes tiempo de reclutar más gente y yo puedo traer algunos amigos.

-Espléndido. Gracias por tu ayuda.-Agradeció la chica.

-Por lo menos deberían decirme sus nombres.

-Ellos son Leigh y Lysandro, yo soy Rosalya.

-Te llamas como la anterior reina...curioso. En fin, nos vemos mañana.-Sin decir más, salió corriendo de ahí, escabulléndose entre la gente.

-Deberíamos buscar a esa tal Sasha.-Dijo Lysandro observando la puerta por la que salió Castiel.

-Buena idea, yo iré a buscar a Sasha mientras ustedes buscan a alguien más.

-No creo que sea buena idea separarnos.

-Estaré bien, Leigh-Le aseguró la chica para después salir de ahí y montarse en su yegua.

-En ese caso yo buscaré a Jhoselyn, tú busca a Taissa.-Leigh salió de la puerta y después Lysandro, cada uno yendo por su lado.

* * *

><p>Rosalya llegó al sur de la ciudad. Encontró varias casas que estaban amontonadas, pero a pesar de eso, estaban muy bien decoradas y coloridas. Esto le dijo que aquí vivían gitanos.<p>

Bajó de Shadow y la jaló de las correas para que caminara junto a ella, buscando a una persona que le pudiera decir en dónde se encontraba Sasha...

Una chica iba caminando por las calles. Tenía cabello largo y negro, llegando hasta su cintura, sus ojos tenían un peculiar tono rojizo como la sangre. Llevaba un traje bedlah color anaranjado, con una falda de tela muy fina y una camiseta que deja a su antebrazo y la cintura desnuda, además de llevar brazaletes y collares. Ropa típica de gitana.

-Disculpa.-Llamó la atención de la gitana.

La pelinegra la volteó a ver, acercándose a Rosalya. Sin importarle mucho lo que quería la peliplata, comenzó a acariciar a la yegua con ternura.

-Que linda.-Dijo sonriéndole a Shadow.

Rosalya ignoró su comentario.

-Estoy buscando a una tal Sasha.

-Soy yo.-Dijo sin quitar su vista del animal moteado.-¿Cómo se llama?

-Shadow...pero ese no es el punto, vengo a proponerte un trabajo.

-No lo sé...últimamente he estado ocupada.

-Castiel me dijo que podía contar contigo.

Finalmente, quitó la vista de la yegua y puso atención en Rosalya.

-¿Castiel?-Ni siquiera dejó que contestara. Comenzó a llevarla hacia un callejón donde nadie pudiera escuchar.-¿Qué tiene que ver Castiel en esto?

-Haremos una rebelión para derrocar a Debrah del trono y necesitamos gente.

-Eso es estúpido.-Bufó.-Pero supongo que es eso o morir de hambre.-Se quedó callada por unos segundos.-Mira, lo pensaré.

-Si decides hacerlo, te esperamos mañana en la taberna al anochecer.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por tomarme en cuenta.

* * *

><p>Leigh llegó a la parte más pobre del pueblo. La gente estaba sentada en las calles, suplicando entre murmullos por algo de comida. Era lamentable ver su estado.<p>

A lo lejos pudo ver a una chica dando pan a unos niños pequeños y a sus padres les daba unas bolsas con monedas dentro.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.-Dijo Leigh acercándose a ella.-Tú debes ser Jhoselyn, mejor conocida como La arquera celestial.

La chica se sobresaltó.

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo sacando su arco y una flecha que antes colgaban en su espalda. Ahora apuntaban hacia Leigh.

Hizo una seña a la gente de los alrededores que se alejaran, a lo que estos, no dudaron ni un segundo en esconderse dentro de sus casas.

Era una chica de cabello castaño y lacio, aunque sus puntas estaban onduladas. Sus ojos eran de un azul celeste y en la opinión de Leigh, era muy bajita. Llevaba pantalones ajustados de color verde, además de una blusa del mismo color con un cinturón negro y unas botas color café muy gastadas.

-¿La reina te mando?-Preguntó dando un paso hacia delante, tratando de intimidar al pelinegro.

-No, todo lo contrario.

La arquera levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Comenzó a guardar su arco y flecha.

-Tu ayuda. Estamos buscando gente para lograr desterrar a Debrah de Amoris.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos, para después cerrar los puños con fuerza.

-Odio a esa persona. Gracias a ella mi madre murió y la gente agoniza de hambre…-Miró a Leigh directamente a los ojos.-Lo haré. Lo único que quiero es ver la cabeza de esa bruja en un palo. Solo dime qué tengo que hacer.

-Necesito que mañana en la noche te presentes en la taberna.

-Ahí estaré.-Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bienvenida al grupo.-Leigh sonrió cálidamente.

**¿Qué tal? Apenas presenté a dos OC's y a Castiel...tal vez deba hacer capítulos más largos ¿Ustedes que piensan? Blackross y forever. ayato. yui21 ¿Les gustó su vestimenta? si no es así pueden mandarme una descripción para su ropa :'D Lo mismo va para las demás, ustedes lo dejan en mis manos o escriban una descripción sobre éstas. Y no se preocupen, en los siguientes capítulos habrá mucha acción y romance ;) pero como dijo Lysandro en no se qué capítulo: "La paciencia es la madre de todas las ciencias"**

** Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer, las Hamo.**

**SALUDOS!**


	5. Guerra entre aliados

**Hola!**

**Lamento no actualizar tan pronto como yo quisiera, pero no me llegó la inspiración hasta ahora...Disfrútenlo.**

Lysandro caminaba perdido por la ciudad...No tenía ni la menor idea de donde buscar.

Suspiró sonoramente. Sabía que esto pasaría, siempre se perdía, incluso dentro de su propia casa. Esto iba de mal en peor.

-¿Buscas algo?-Un chico rubio se acercó a Lysandro.

Llevaba una camisa de un color marrón, junto con unos pantalones negros, además de una capa del mismo color que la camisa y en un cinturón negro, había una espalda colgando.

-Estoy buscando a una chica llamada Taissa.-Explicó.

-Sé dónde está.-Dijo sonriente.-Pero te aseguro que no es muy amigable.

-Podré soportarlo.

El rubio levantó una ceja y después sonrió.

-No estás muy lejos. Se encuentra en la plaza haciendo sus actos.

¿A qué se refería con actos? Quedándose con la duda, caminó hacia la plaza...

Un grupo de gente aplaudía con emoción mientras veían a una chica bailar en el centro del lugar.

Era una chica de cabello negro, con algunas mechas rubias y ojos verde esmeralda. Llevaba un top color rojo, dejando sus hombros desnudos y una falda larga del mismo color, con algunas lentejuelas. Su rostro se veía muy aniñado...o por lo menos lo que se veía de éste, ya que una bufanda cubría su rostro apenas dejando ver de la nariz para arriba.

Lysandro se acercó más a la multitud para ver mejor a la chica. Ella comenzó a dar giros hasta que desapareció frente a los ojos de todos. La gente dio un grito ahogado y abrieron los ojos como platos.

La chica ahora se encontraba detrás de la multitud, mientras seguía bailando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Todos aplaudieron. Una vez más desapareció y apareció, esta vez, entre toda la multitud como si fuera una espectadora aplaudiendo. Todos rieron ante su acto y volvieron a aplaudir.

El peliplata sabía que eso no lo podía hacer un gitano normal, ni siquiera un mago...Eso era obra de un hechicero. Comenzó a buscar a algún hechicero cerca.

Al final, logró visualizar a alguien escondida en un rincón.

Una chica pelirroja y de ojos verde aceituna, estaba recargada en la pared, apenas asomando la cabeza para no ser obvia entre la multitud. Llevaba un vestido largo y verde, con mangas largas y holgadas.

Al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja movió la muñeca, la gitana desapareció de nuevo y reapareció en uno de los extremos de la plaza. Ella era la que hacía eso posible.

El acto terminó y todos pasaron a dejar unas cuantas monedas en un sombrero que la pelinegra llevaba. Cuando se iba hacia el callejón para reunirse con su compañera, Lysandro la siguió.

Ambas chicas observaron fijamente al peliplata.

-Busco a Taissa.

-Soy yo.-La hechicera dio un paso al frente-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Dijo de forma intimidante.

-Buscamos a personas con habilidades, que me doy cuenta que tienes, para hacer un grupo e ir a derrocar a Debrah.

La hechicera y la gitana se voltearon a ver para después estallar en risas.

-Estás loco.-Dijo Taissa caminando lejos de Lysandro.

-No sería mala idea…-Una voz se hizo presente en el callejón.

-Vete de aquí, Nathaniel.-Se quejó la pelirroja.

Era el mismo chico con el que Lysandro se había encontrado antes…¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo escuchando la conversación?

El rubio tomó el sombrero lleno de dinero de las manos de la pelinegra.

-¡Oye!-Se quejó esta.

-Si aceptan podrían ganar dinero de forma más profesional.-Dijo el rubio observando dentro del sombrero.

-Nos gusta ganar dinero así.-En un movimiento rápido, la gitana le arrebató el sombrero al rubio.

-Bueno, si ellas no aceptan, yo sí. Quiero romper cada uno de los huesos de esa bruja.-Dijo en una forma sádica, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

-Supongo que mientras más aliados, mejor-Dijo sin estar muy seguro el chico.

-Yo también acepto.-Dijo la gitana sonriente.

-¡Scarlett!-La hechicera parecía indignada.

-¿Qué? Quiero ser libre.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La pelirroja suspiró.

-Supongo que no me queda de otra...acepto.-Su voz no era muy convincente, pero al final aceptó.

-Excelente. Nos reuniremos mañana en la noche en el bar.

-Ahí estaremos.-Scarlett sonrió amablemente.

-De acuerdo.-El chico se despidió y salió del callejón.

Lysandro caminó por la plaza, hasta que entre la gente visualizó un caballo blanco y negro. Caminó hacia allá, encontrando a Leigh y Rosalya.

-¿La encontraste?-Preguntó su hermano.

-Si, de hecho pude reclutar a tres en vez de uno.

-Muy bien, Lys-Dijo feliz Rosalya.-Ahora solo hay que esperar hasta mañana para conocer a todos.

Los hermanos asintieron sonrientes. La felicidad de la ex reina siempre había sido muy contagiosa.

* * *

><p>Por fin llegó el tiempo en el que acordaron verse. El bar se encontraba vacío, solamente estaba el hombre que servía la cerveza detrás de la barra.<p>

La primera persona en aparecer fue una chica de cabellos negros, agarrados en una trenza. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y tenía ropas de arquera. Un pantalón negro y gastado, junto con una blusa de color marrón, además de llevar en la espalda un arco negro y algunas flechas. Ninguno de ellos la reconoció.

-¿Castiel te envió?-Preguntó Leigh.

Ella asintió.

-Me llamo Bastet.

-Bienvenida.-Dijo Rosalya con los brazos abiertos.

Ella simplemente se sentó en una silla sin decir más.

La siguiente en llegar, fue Jhoselyn, quien saludó a Leigh con un gesto de mano, para después fijar su vista en Bastet. Ambas se dedicaron una media sonrisa mientras observaban específicamente los arcos de sus espaldas… supusieron que entre arqueros se entendían. La castaña tomó asiento a lado de Bastet, aunque no se dirigieron nunca la palabra.

Castiel llegó después, pero no llegó solo.

-Chicos, les presento a Viktor, Kentin, Armin e Isabel. Ya veo que conocieron a Bastet, genial.-Le dedicó una sonrisa a la arquera, la cual intentó ocultar su sonrojo.

-Mucho gusto.-Dijo sonriente la peliplata.

-Viktor y Kentin son guerreros del pueblo de Miroeg. Viejos amigos míos.-Explicó Castiel.-Armin es un invocador de criaturas-El aludido sonrió alegremente.-Y por último Isabel. Es una hechicera que se dedica a ayudar personas.

Lysandro se fijó específicamente en esa chica. Su cabello era de color negro y lacio, de ojos color café oscuro. Llevaba un vestido de color azul cielo, con mangas largas y pegadas, además de llevar líneas doradas en la parte de los brazos. Un vestido digno de una hechicera.

Todos después de saludar, tomaron asiento. Armin se sentó a lado de Viktor y Kentin, mientras que Isabel, se sentó con las chicas. Tampoco dijo ni una palabra. Castiel se quedó parado a lado de Leigh, Lysandro y Rosa.

Tiempo después, llegó Sasha, con su cabello recogido en una coleta. Saludó a Castiel desde lo lejos, a lo que Bastet la observó fijamente...De hecho tenían un parecido notable, ¿serían parientes?

Scarlett entró al bar cautelosamente seguida por Taissa, las cuales se sentaron en lo más aislado del lugar. La gitana hablaba por lo bajo con la pelirroja, mientras que ocasionalmente volteaban a ver hacia Viktor y Kentin.

Por último pero no menos importante, llegó Nathaniel...el peor error de la vida.

-¡Tú!-Gritó con odio Castiel, para después correr hacia él para atacarlo.

-¡Tú!-Dijo el rubio de igual manera agarrando una silla, listo para contraatacar.

Sasha y Viktor lograron detener a Castiel, mientras que Scarlett y Taissa a Nathaniel.

-¿¡Qué demonios les sucede?!-Intervino Leigh.

-Ese imbécil me metió a la cárcel.-Acusó Castiel.

-¡Tú le robaste a mi familia!-Se defendió el rubio.-¡Fue mi venganza!

-Si aceptan a este idiota en la misión, los terminará traicionand, ¡Es un maldito cazarrecompensas!-Gritó el pelirrojo.

-¡Mentira!-Scarlett se metió esta vez.-Nathaniel nunca haría algo así.

-¿¡Le estás diciendo mentiroso a Castiel?!-Contraatacó Bastet.

-¿Qué se espera de un ladrón?-Taissa se metió.

-¿Qué se espera de una maguita?-Bufó Jhoselyn.

-¿Cómo te atreves a comparar un hechicero con un mago? Enana.

-¿¡Enana?!-Gritó indignada la castaña. Estuvo a punto de írsele encima, pero Sasha la detuvo, mientras que Isabel trató de tranquilizar a Taissa.

Todo comenzó a hacerse un caos. Hubo gritos, groserías, golpes y alguna que otra silla voló de un extremo al otro. Llegaron al punto que el mismo hombre que servía las bebidas, salió huyendo de ahí. Los únicos tranquilos entre ese revoltijo eran Rosalya y Lysandro.

-¡Silencio!-Ordenó Rosalya de manera imponente. Hubo un silencio absoluto.-Se supone que son aliados, no enemigos.

-Como sea, me voy de aquí.-Castiel estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, pero Rosalya volvió a hablar.

-Debrah, además de matarlos de hambre, también les mintió. La reina Rosalya no está muerta y en estos momentos necesita su ayuda...necesito su ayuda.

Sin pensárselo mucho, se quitó la capucha que la cubría, dejando a todo mundo con la quijada hasta el suelo...

**Espero que les haya gustado...a mí sinceramente no me convenció mucho pero YOLO. En fin, tres cosas.**

**1-Para las que se preguntan la diferencia entre mago y el hechicero, el mago tiene que aprender mediante algún maestro o libro, mientras que el hechicero ya nace con la habilidad.**

**2-Después daré a conocer las relaciones entre los personajes. Para Selegna Sorensic y Forever. Ayato. Yui21, la razón por la que dije lo de parientes es que ambas me pusieron en la descripción que son de cabello negro y ojos rojos. Mi idea era ponerlas como primas o algo así xD ¿Que piensan?**

**3-...Sé que debía haber una tercera pero ya la olvidé xD tengo síndrome de Lysandro u.u bueno, si me acuerdo se los diré por mensaje o algo así xD**

**En fin, gracias por leer e intentaré actualizar pronto. Las Jamo con J de Jamón *u* **

**SALUDOS!**


	6. Plática nocturna

**Hola! **

**Nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste...pero antes quiero pedir una disculpa por no contestar sus mensajes. He estado un poco ocupada pero intentaré responder esta vez...Dios, soy como el chico que promete llamar a la chica al día siguiente y nunca lo hace -.- Lo siento...**

**Por cierto, en este capítulo aparece la OC de mugetsu-chanxd (Le agregué una cosa, espero que te guste)**

**En fin, disfrútenlo. **

Rosalya observó un poco divertida la reacción de todos.

Estaban boquiabiertos y no movían ni un sólo músculo. Parecían hechos de piedra.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó esperando tener una mínima reacción de alguien.-¿Me ayudarán?

-¿En verdad es usted?-Preguntó Armin incrédulo.

-Dijeron que había muerto hace cinco años.-Le contestó Sasha igual de sorprendida.-Todos lo creímos.

-¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?-Preguntó Jhoselyn observándola fijamente.

-Escondida. Me matarían inmediatamente si supieran que se trata de mí.

-Eso no lo permitiremos.-Dijo Kentin de forma seria.

La peliplata sonrió cálidamente.

-En ese caso, ¿Cuento con ustedes?

Todos se voltearon a ver unos a otros sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al final todos asintieron, para después arrodillarse ante Rosalya.

-Muy bien.-Dijo Leigh observando al grupo.-En ese caso, mañana comenzaremos la misión.

-¿En qué momento nos reuniremos para comenzar?-Preguntó Bastet específicamente al pelinegro.

-Podríamos quedarnos en una posada que está a dos calles.-Scarlett llamó la atención de todos.-En la mañana estaríamos todos listos para salir.

-¿Es confiable la posada?-Habló Lysandro por primera vez.

La ojiverde asintió.

-Es de una vieja amiga.-Dijo sonriente.

Todos salieron del lugar sin objeción para ir a la posada.

Una vez ahí, encontraron a una chica de cabellos pelirrojos sentada detrás de una vitrina. Sus ojos tenían una forma gatuna y eran dorados, además de llevar un tatuaje muy peculiar en su brazo derecho.

Observó extrañada al ver a tanta gente llegar, pero finalmente sonrió cuando vio a Scarlett.

-Creo que alguien planea una fiesta loca.-Dijo la chica a la pelinegra.

-Es más que eso.-Dijo sonriente la gitana.-Vamos a una misión y necesitamos pasar la noche.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja desapareció.

-Oh, claro. El problema es que no tengo suficientes habitaciones para todos.-Explicó.-Espero que no les moleste compartir habitaciones.

-No hay problema.-Contestó Rosalya por todos.

La chica detrás de la vitrina, observó a todos fijamente.

-Supongo que la misión debe ser importante como para traer contigo a las mejores arqueras, al ladrón más buscado y a la ex reina.

Todos se quedaron helados con lo último que dijo la chica, excepto Scarlett. Rosalya llevaba la capucha, no había forma de que la pudiera haber descubierto.

-Chicos, les presento a Crystal.-Dijo la gitana señalándola.-Es una guerrera muy sádica, pero lo que la distingue, es su habilidad para identificar personas.

-Díganme Kris.-Saludó la guerrera.-Y no se preocupe su alteza. Si alguien intenta entrar a esta posada, le corto la garganta.-Su mirada era sádica y su voz sin expresión.

-G-Gracias.-Dijo nerviosa la peliplata.

-Sus habitaciones son las del tercer piso.-Crystal cambió el tema.

-Gracias Kris.-Scarlett subió las escaleras de forma sonriente y los demás la siguieron…

Una vez en el tercer piso, se dieron cuenta que había tres habitaciones.

-¿Cómo vamos a caber todos en tres habitaciones?.-Preguntó Jhoselyn observando las puertas.

-Yo puedo estar con quien sea, excepto con el rubio de allá.-Señaló Castiel a Nathaniel.

-Lo mismo digo.-Dijo de forma molesta.

-La reina puede dormir en una habitación y las otras dos las dividiremos de hombres y mujeres.-Sugirió Leigh.

Las chicas no dieron ninguna objeción, pero los chicos...

-¿Qué parte de que no pienso estar con ese idiota no entiendes?-Se quejó Castiel.

-¿Acaso quieres dormir con las mujeres?-Preguntó Leigh.

-No estaría mal…-Dijo observándolas con una sonrisa.

-Nunca cambiaras.-Dijo Bastet en un tono apenas audible.

-No hay de otra, tendrás que aguantarte.-Viktor se metió al pleito para después jalar a Castiel dentro de la habitación.

Todos los demás resoplaron y entraron detrás de Viktor, ignorando los quejidos de Castiel y Nathaniel. Las chicas, por otro lado, entraron sin ninguna queja a la habitación. Rosalya se despidió con un gesto de mano, antes de entrar por la puerta.

* * *

><p>-Dos literas y seis chicas…-Dijo Isabel teniendo en frente las dos viejas literas de madera.<p>

-Cuatro dormirán en colchón y dos en el piso…-Comentó Bastet mientras observaba a las chicas.

-Yo estoy acostumbrada en dormir en troncos.-Jhoselyn se encogió de hombros.-El piso no será nada para mí.

-De hecho…-Taissa con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que la litera de la derecha brillara de un tono morado y al final con un chasquido, una litera idéntica apareció a lado de la primera.-Problema resuelto. Tres literas para seis chicas.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Preguntó Sasha sorprendida.

-Hechizo de multiplicación.-Explicó.

Ahora que todas tenían una cama, se acostaron plácidamente.

En la primera litera, Taissa quedó arriba y Scarlett en la parte de abajo. En la segunda litera, Isabel en la parte de arriba y Jhoselyn abajo, y por último Bastet arriba y Sasha abajo.

Todo se volvió un silencio total, hasta que Scarlett hizo una pregunta que incomodó a todas…

-Y…¿Les gustó algún chico?

-¿¡Qué?!-Preguntó Jhoselyn alterada.

-Son lindos.-Contestó Sasha.-El rubio tiene buen trasero.-Dijo para después reír.

-Al parecer lo pervertida no se te ha quitado.-Contestó Bastet sonriente.

-¿Son hermanas?-Preguntó Isabel a las dos chicas de ojos escarlata.

-No.-Respondió Sasha.

-Somos primas...aunque no nos habíamos visto desde hace años.

-Interesante.-Dijo Taissa uniéndose a la plática.-¿Alguien que te gustara a ti, Scarlett?

-Debo de admitir que me gustó Viktor.-Dijo un poco apenada.

-Es cierto que no lo dejabas de ver.-Dijo Isabel divertida.

-¿Acaso no viste la forma en la que te veía el hermano de Leigh?-Le contestó a la pelinegra.

-Si hablamos de miradas intensas, el castaño no podía despegar la vista de Taissa.-Dijo Sasha sonriente.

-¿Kentin?-Bufó la pelirroja.-Sí, claro.

-Hasta te aprendiste su nombre, eso es raro en ti.-Se burló Scarlett.

Todas rieron divertidas.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Jhoselyn?-Preguntó Isabel.-Casi no has hablado.

-No tengo nada que decir.-Dijo sonrojada.

-A mi no me engañas.-Respondió divertida Bastet.-Te gustó el invocador.

-¿¡Armin?!

-Ajá.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.-Dijo al mismo tiempo que se cubría con las sábanas.

Todas rieron después de haber tenido una plática como si fueran adolescentes enamoradas, pero sus risas cesaron cuando escucharon un golpe en la pared, proveniente de la habitación de al lado.

-¡Yo no pienso dormir en el suelo!-Se escuchó perfectamente la voz de Castiel desde el otro lado de la pared.

-Que pena. Yo gané la cama justamente.-Ese fue Nathaniel.

-¿¡Quieres pelea, rubia?!-Amenazó el pelirrojo.

-¡Dejen de pelear! Estoy tratando de dormir.-Esta vez se quejó Armin.

Las chicas ahogaron sus risas al escuchar todo el alboroto.

-¿Por qué no vas y haces tu hechizo de multiplicación en sus literas?-Preguntó Sasha a Taissa.

-Nah, es divertido escucharlos pelear.

Todas rieron por última vez antes de quedar profundamente dormidas. Sabían que deben ahorrar energía para el día siguiente.

Esa noche fueron risas y diversión, pero todas estaban conscientes de que eso acabaría en cuanto la misión comenzara mañana.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Son las tres de la mañana y no he dormido nada desde ayer, así que ya se imaginarán mi cara xDD y como estoy en modo zombie, lamento si hay un error. **

**Gracias por todo y espero actualizar pronto, porque me está gustando escribir esto xDDD**

**SALUDOS!**


End file.
